grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly-Anne Davis
A member of Grasmere Valley who is working woman all she really wants to do is to get married and settle down yet there seems to be no man willing to marry this independent,strong-willed woman. Early Life Born and grew up in Elysian Fields, she in primary school was dated the very geeky and neeky Bill Haddock who years later still had feelings for her despite being married and talks about her at length! She also knew and became friends with Phil Herman who lived with Bill Haddock and Regina Haddock, Bill's wife before moving in with his sister and brother Janet Herman and Mark Herman. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 She moves to Grasmere Valley in Volume 7 from Elysian Fields working as a Social Worker first working along with Christina Rosa and then taking over her work after her death. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She is among those outside the town hall waiting to hear an announcement from the new prime minister Mr Logan as many have theories as to what he will be announcing. Pamela Thornton talks to Kelly that hopes he is resigning and wants Sam Bishop to return as prime minister as he finds him so sexy. It turns out Grasmere Valley are entering Eurovision as an entry with Tracy Bangles representing. Volume 32 Kelly is seen not worrying when everyone else in the town believed it was going to be engulfed by a fire tornado as prophesied by Pat Roth, Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos who wanted to try and get rid of the insufferable Mrs Campbell by the fake prophesy. Having been through false alarms of the end of the world (See The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics) before she is unfazed. She ends up teaming up with Kevin Davis and Charlie Peckham who are also unfazed and help support Lala Perdy who is freaking out and believe the prophesy to be true. They end up at Lala's house after she believed she left the oven on while baking cakes. However when they get their they see Pat, Crystal and Mother of Chaos trying to start a fire to see that their prophesy had come true. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day She is seen dancing and partying into the New Year. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #60 Tale of Jason Hooper Kelly is seen giving a number for the reader to call to join in the search for the murder weapon in the murder of Taran Bando if you had a brain as it seem the police a clueless into finding it #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 The Tale of Kelly-Anne Davies The town believe that the Apocalypse is happening after Marion Richards dug up the bodies of the dead desperate for some drama after it seems everyone is leading happy lives. However Kelly-Anne unlike most of the town beside Gary Robinson did not believe the town was experiencing the end of the world. She had a shed and wanted to offer shelter to those who were going crazy and was thinking of a way to try and convince them the apocalypse was not happening. However after gaining a few people in the shed, when the shed is struck by lighting they all run and try to reach cover which turn out to be Marion Richard's house. #65 The Tale of R.J Soon the Apocalypse is seen to be a hoax created accidentally by Marion Richards as the dead bodies she dug up were found in her living room after RJ feel from the roof after the lighting had struck it onto the ground floor. Both Nanny Prescot and Kelly-Anne Davies were present when they discovered the dead bodies and the real reason why everyone thought the world was ending. At the end she insists how she knew that the whole thing was fake.